Daytona 500: The Great American Race
Daytona 500: The Great American Race is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the [[Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)|Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)]], after Daytona 500 2017 Update (v5.1.0) was updated. Daytona 500: The Great American Race starts 20th February and has a 7-day limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 25th February (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM 3rd March. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The [[Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)|Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)]] has been added to Danica Patrick's Champion Cup series in the NASCAR category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Daytona 500: The Great American Race special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 01 (NASCAR Warmup) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (NASCAR Warmup) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing) on Richmond International Raceway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 01. Stage 02 (Team Trial Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Team Trial Day) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing) on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 02. Stage 03 (Team Stewart-Haas) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Team Stewart-Haas) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the [[Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)|Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)]] on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 03. Stage 04 (Chip’s Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Chip’s Challenge) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the [[Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)|Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)]] on Richmond International Raceway. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 04. Stage 05 (Duel at Daytona) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Duel at Daytona) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the [[Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)|Ford Fusion (Stewart Haas Racing)]] on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Daytona 500: The Great American Race Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing